It Lies Within
by Moonraker One
Summary: For the all of his life, Bibidi has been trying to find a Ginuea Pig to unleash their Tetraki, which is an energy much deeper than ki. If unleashed, the person would be stronger than anything. What happens when Pan is chosen? Can she deal with such power
1. Chapter One

It Lies Within

By Moonraker One

THE BEGINNING – A note written by Bibidi discovered by a crew during the inspection of the destruction of his homeplanet:

"It is without a doubt exactly as I first thought. I've extensively studied the energy within living beings, and I have discovered the presence of something…greater. I have always known about ki, but having done endless amounts of searching the depths of the living soul, I have discovered a new source of power. Ki is the energy of body and soul; this new form of energy, which I have decided to call tetra-ki, is the energy that the soul reserves for itself. Why I think this is important is if a being had their tetra-ki transformed into normal ki, they would have power beyond measure. They would make my Ma-jin Buu look like a schoolchild. Being the person that I am, I figure that it is only a metter of time before I figure out how to do this. This can and must be one of my greatest accomplishments. With that said, once I do achieve this, the being that I empower and myself shall rule all of existence. What I mean by that is not only this universe will be under our belt, but all of reality; from the depths of the dead zone to the heights of Planet Velir where the mighty elder gods live.

A Second note, written later on and attached:

"Well, I have learned something else. It has been three years since I wrote the first of these reports, and I have learned from my failures. Only a mage such as myself can unleash and transform someone's tetra-ki. The other bad news is that most beings possess far less of this energy than I previously expected. Most of the beings that I have empowered have yet to break Ma-jin Buu's power ranking. It is a failure, but being an expert on magic and science, I know that failures pave the way for successes. The most desirable type of being for this means of empowerment is a being that is part Saiyan, part human. They possess the most of the Tetra-ki."

And so, the adventure begins…

CHAPTER ONE – Her Name

It was not the most interesting of days for a young girl named Pan; she was scheduled to do homework in her room, and then, training with her grandfather. Even though Chi-Chi didn't want Goku sticking his nose in the business of his son's child-rearing, he decided that if she was going to go out into this world and be successful, she was going to have to know at least the basics of ki use and fighting. So, he volunteered for the job of teaching her how to fight and how to use ki, just like the others had learned how to do so. In Pan's mind, however, being outside and training with her father was far more interesting than doing some stupid homework worksheet.

Gohan was sitting on the bench, staring upward at the bright, blue sky. He'd do this regularly, even though there was little reason to, other than to relax and commune with nature. He had his own reasons to do this; when he was younger, and would train with his father, Goku would often preach to him of the importance of relaxation as well as hard work. He decided that, when things got too hectic in his "normal life," he would just sit on the porch bench and stare upward, his head relaxed against the back rest of the bench.

Goku, at home, was getting quite the rashing out from Chi-Chi, but it wasn't as bad as she used to be. It seemed that all of Goku's suspicions were confirmed; once Chi-Chi reached "the age," and hit menopause, her anger and yelling was reduced many-fold. Gohan had long believed that his father was actually far smarter than his mother Chi-Chi; mainly because she would always want the same thing: for him to be studying. Goku always had a plan, and he always had knew that the lives of the innocents of Earth are more important than anyone's education.

None of what any of these people were thinking or doing mattered any to a rather dominating-looking spacecraft barreling through space, headed towards the planet Earth. This spacecraft belonged to a being thought long-dead. It was this being that was responsible for the terror that was Ma-jin Buu; he created this pink-skinned demon for the sole purpose of destruction. Being psychic, he knew that the only way to now pick up the pieces of his plan and prepare to take over the universe was to go to Earth. It was on this little blue planet that there lived a being that was a perfect specimen for his evil experiments with magic; he knew who she was, where she lived, everything about her. It was only up to speed and luck now.

Bingo! She was done. Her worksheet, the ungodly sheet that the teacher had printed, was now finished. She had completed all of her science questions with little effort. She was utterly amazed that she had known all of the answers cold. As she worked, she walked out the door, and her grandfather Goku was waiting for her immediately outside. Goku wasn't tired, but he was breathing a bit hard because it was three thousand kilometers from east district to southwest district. He was prepared for his lesson for his pupil to learn.

Back in outer space, a tall, cybernetic figure marched down the halls of Bibidi's spaceship. He was picked up from planet M2, and after a little magic persuasion from Bibidi, he was more than willing to go with Bibidi to Planet Earth. He marched down the dreary halls of the spaceship, and was greeted by several of Bibidi's minor minions. They saluted him quickly.

"Nice to see you, General!" One of the guards said. "How do you feel this fine morning?"

Ma-jin Rilldo smiled, which was a rarity for him. "I'm doing fine," was his less-than-eloquent reply.

"Um, General?" The other guard interjected. "Master Bibidi has ordered for you to report directly to him in his private chambers. He says that Project Kanekrta is very close to completion."

"Excellent!" Rilldo exclaimed. "This means that many of our dreams will shortly be brought to fruition!"

Rilldo then changed course, and headed down the eastern hallway. Down this hallway, it was decorated with pictures of the finest mages that planet Teorkin had produced; when he graduated the academy, Bibidi was number three. This did not matter now, however, since Bibidi had other plans. The giant metallic door was imposing, but Rilldo did not care. Using his metal manipulation powers, he walked straight through the door as if empty space was there. Inside, Bibidi was smiling widely. Obviously he'd a bit of good news.

"Ah, Ma-jin Rilldo," Bibidi happily announced. "I see you're in perfect condition."

"Of course, Bibidi," he replied. "I try to be always in the best possible order."

Bibidi shot him a grin. "Good to hear it," he quickly responded. "Anyway, we are headed towards Earth because a young girl is going to be the new test subject for Kanekrta."

"How well does she fit the description of the perfect subject based on what we've seen?" Rilldo asked.

Bibidi's smile grew further. "She's perfect. Seven years old, three-quarters human, one quarter Saiyan, female, and she's also under five foot five! This is the perfect subject to test it on! And you, my faithful servant, are not going to be needed."

Rilldo was confused. "Bibidi?" He asked in response. "Why am I not needed?"

"I was hoping that you'd ask that," Bibidi shot back. "The reason why is because we're not going to capture her. We're all going to suppress our powers so the Earthlings don't feel us, then I'm going to unleash her true power from this ship, which I'll make invisible. Then, she'll turn on them and return to us."

It was scary, but it was probably the best-hatched plan that was ever put into motion.


	2. Chapter Two

It Lies Within

BY Moonraker One

CHAPTER TWO - A Plan Executed

Bibidi looked down on the image of Pan in the crystal ball with glee. It had been entirely too long since one of his plans were this close to fruition after this much time of waiting. The sensation of feeling that all of his hopes and research were about to be fulfilled was just amazing. After all these years of waiting and all of this time spent enhancing beings only to see their power levels far inferior to Majin Buu's. It was kind of like ecstasy just to be here in the moment of realization. _Yes,_ he thought. _Now is the time that everything we've always worked for comes to life._

You see, one thing Bibidi believed in was that his first experiment—even one as perfect as his Buu experiment—should never be the one that you are remembered for. With this plan of Tetra-Ki, he was not only going to be known in this plane of reality, he was going to rule all the way up to Planet Velir, the royal sovereign planet of the gods. This was indeed his moment, his vision. Buu, his first attempt at creating life, went without a hitch. From it he learned that if you aren't strict enough about what your being's personality is, you will end up with something far different than you expected. He created Majin Buu with only the bare minimum for hopes, and ended up with something whose flaws made him better than the original idea. Bibidi knew who he was, he knew who his creations were, and most importantly, he knew the exact distance to keep them from you.

This was so much different. With Majin Buu, he could control what went in even if he couldn't control what went out. When you give greater existence to a being already living—as opposed to creating a being with life—you don't already have that "pre-knowledge" as to who they are and what their personality is. He'd done this before, and had it explode in his face as a complete failure. He had to be careful here, or else millennia of waiting could be destroyed in a single instant.

"Pan!" Goku yelled. "Come on out! It's time for your daily lesson in KI use!"

Pan smiled as she dashed out the door. "Coming, grandpa!" She sweetly replied.

Wham. She was not known for sudden halts, so when she stopped in midstep, halfway out the door, Goku was a bit concerned. He just had a feeling that something was a tad awry.

"So, master Bibidi," Majin Rilldo said to the wizard. "How long is it going to be before she is on our side?"

Bibidi did not take his concentration off of his crystal ball. "Rilldo," he replied, "The process is quite delicate. I must first lift her current storage of Ki off of her inner spirit, so that I may access her inner Tetra-Ki. Once I do that, the being must be surrounded by a protective barrier so the planet is not vaporized by the massive transference of energy."

Rilldo scratched his head in confusion; he hated when his master spoke in ways he didn't understand. "Ah," he simply responded.

"Pan?" Goku asked in a tone that indicated he was beginning to get scared. "Is something wrong?"

Pan began to mildly shake. "It's…something in me," she hesitantly replied. "Something deep…I can feel it coming up like a well of energy."

Goku somehow understood; he'd seen many cases like this one, or so he thought. "Pan," he said, gathering his words slowly. "I think I've seen this before. You should be fine." If there was a time that he was more wrong, would someone please speak up and tell me.

Bibidi was waving his calm, experienced hands over the crystal ball; even at his age, he could feel her inner power as it welled up like a balloon. "Ka tekra nefola," he began uttering. "Fa loona sebina kasanak. Petro Nefro BA BADA PAPA!"

Upon the screeching of the last magic words, the ball began to glow very brightly a shade of red. On Earth, Pan and Goku were two inches apart, Goku looking expectantly on his granddaughter, hoping for her to quickly snap to. Just then, a bright purple flash emitted from Pan like a bad energy release, sending Goku sailing into a far tree at the edge of the yard. From this point Gohan looked in terror as his daughter was engulfed by a large black field of light and red bolts of evil power surged through every inch of her form. Nerves were stretched to painful lengths, veins expanded to allow more blood flow, surges of pure, raw energy ripped through the young girl as if she was a piece of paper in a sand storm, and caused her to yell out shrieks of unrivaled pain and power. All at once and in painful spurts, tissue and organs began to rise and expand, causing her entire form to increase in size, just as if she was aging ten years in a matter of seconds. As she shrieked, her voice becoming audibly more mature and evil, her increase in size tore through all clothes instantly, leaving her surging skin exposed. Gohan tried to leap into the field of darkness surrounding his daughter, but he almost vaporized himself in the process.

"PAAAAAANNNNN!" He screamed, almost loud enough to drown out the roar of pure energy surging upward.

And, almost as abruptly as it began, it ended. The dark field let up, the energy died down from a storm to single bolts surging off of skin. She, who was five feet off the grass, was dropped to the ground, face first in the light green grass. What they all noticed about her, not only did she now have the body of a seventeen year old Pan, she also had a power level that had risen dramatically. Her ki was now at the level that Kid Buu's was shortly after transformation. Even with this ungodly display, Goku somehow knew the mighty energy storm was only the tip of the iceberg of her ki.

Lifting her five-foot-ten naked body off the ground, she looked at her grandfather with nothing but evil contempt in her now teenage eyes. "You still wanna try with that lesson?" She asked, laughing wickedly. Goku closed his eyes for a moment. _Great gods in heaven, _he thought. _We'll need you if her power's as high as I think._


	3. Chapter Three

It Lies Within

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER THREE - A Well Of Limitless Power

The scene was very frightening; here was a newer, far more powerful Pan who seemed to have intense power. Had they not been hardened z-fighters, Goku and Gohan would certainly have either run or surrendered. It was incredibly hard to believe that one of their own kin was here and in this condition. Goku got up off the ground and looked Pan square in the eyes. "Pan," he said, careful not to drop his concentration. "What's gotten into you?" He approached her slowly and with the focus of the hardened Saiyan he was. She was young and inexperienced, but as she took up a battle stance, she seemed to have millennia of experience, and he didn't understand why.

"Don't have to do this?!" She asked, scoffing at his statement. "I'm better than I've ever been, and now, you're going to be the first to experience true, ultimate power!"

What she meant by true, ultimate power, he didn't understand. All he knew at that point was that something had either gotten into her or was there before and had come out. By the ki signatures he was getting, whatever had been unleashed was more than he had ever dealt with. She seemed to be reading every twitch he was making, every sweat drop descending; this was something only the truly powerful did right before a major attack. Easily the tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Evil had a feeling, and he was getting that feeling from his granddaughter.

Just then, he burst into S.S.3 form and charged at her with about everything he had, hoping that at least he could prevent her from doing too much damage. He wasn't trying to kill her, he just wanted to see if SS3 was enough. She smiled as he charged towards her; when he began his attack, fists and feet met with her with their fullest force. Even with this intense level of his power, she was almost completely unaffected. His fists were like feathers hitting a brick wall. _What the hell!_ He thought. _My attacks aren't doing anything?!_ No. They weren't. His strongest attacks were useless. Gohan, who had been speechless ever since the battle began, began to try and analyze the situation. He knew that his daughter was somehow being used by an evil force. What he didn't know was how to break the connection.

Pan smiled wickedly as she pointed her index finger at Goku. "SIMILAR FORM!" She screamed. Goku took up his stance, wondering what was going to happen. An instant later, a green net of energy shot from the tip of her finger and surrounded Goku. He wondered if he was going to be absorbed as he struggled with the net. Knowing that by struggling, he'd only ensnare himself further, he charged up his power, shooting the net off of him in every direction. Once the net was off of him, he gave Pan a fighting look.

"It seems your net failed," he said.

Pan cocked a half-smile. "Not quite," she replied. "You'll find that something did indeed happen."

He noticed that he felt strange, so he felt his stomach; it was pushed in a bit from where it was before. Confused, he moved his hands up his torso, searching for clues. When he reached his chest, he almost fell over in shock. His body had become female, and exactly like Pan's from the neck down. He understood that she made his body similar to hers but leaving his head intact; what he didn't understand was the purpose. His power had not decreased, his skills and knowledge had not been altered, so what was her reasoning? "Tell me," he asked Pan. "Why have you made me a woman?"

Pan smiled. "Because I can, and because you are a male," she replied. "I've always wondered what you'd look like as a girl."

She flew over, and before he could respond, she nailed him with a super fast kick to the gut. With one hit, he was unconscious on the ground. She smiled evilly and put her hands on her hips. "And," she added, "if I'm gonna be in your body, I want to be in a female body!" After saying that, she turned into a puddle of liquid, and surrounded Goku's body. Gohan flew up and tried to stop her, but was unable. Once the liquid covering had vanished, Goku stood up; Pan was now in complete control of his body. Gohan tried his luck against this new evil that once was his daughter.

"Pan!" He screamed. "Why are you being this evil? Aren't you my daughter still?"

"No!" She shrieked in Goku's voice. "I am far greater than I ever was before! Now that I have been enhanced, I am immortal and unstoppable!"

"Hey Pan!" He replied, screaming. "What happened to you? One minute you're a nice little girl, and now, you're an evil demon of a person! I don't understand! What did this to you?!"

"Do you really have to know?" She asked in response. "His name is Bibidi, and he's my new master!"

That caused Gohan to step back in horror. He knew that name; Bibidi was the father of Babidi, the evil mage that brought Buu to life, and a being long thought dead. Gohan realized that this time, there was not going to be much hope. In fact, the odds were probably even greater than when Buu was alive. That was not good. Gohan was trying to think up a plan that maybe could stop her or at least get her to her right mind. But, the last thing that Gohan saw that day was a possessed Goku flying towards him. "Now, it is time for you to DIE!" Pan screamed.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I now pray to whatever gods there are for help,"he said. Then the force from a swift kick separated head from body.


	4. Chapter Four

It Lies Within

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER FOUR – Terror From An Ally

            The instant that Gohan's head separated from his body, all of the z-fighters felt his energy as it dropped to zero. Even though they were scattered all over the planet, they all felt it as if it were their own energy that was dropping. A deafening chill passed over them as they wondered what was the cause of the energy depletion. They all knew due to their experiences that one's energy going to zero meant that they were dead. That was confusing because Gohan was one of the strongest z-fighters to live. He had a power level close to four hundred million at super Saiyan two, and he was more than a match for baddies even as strong as Cell. Probably the first to wonder what had happened was Piccolo, for he knew that he had trained Gohan well enough that no villain so far would be enough to destroy the mighty young Saiyan.

            _No!_ He thought. _There's no way this could happen! He was even stronger than the second form of Majin Buu!_

            But, unfortunately, it did happen. Gohan had died, otherwise his power wouldn't have dropped to zero. Despite the disbelief, they all arrived on the scene the instant that it happened. They were wondering why Goku was just walking around the body, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

            Piccolo couldn't stand it anymore. "Goku!" He yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Aren't you concerned about this?!"

            Pan, in Goku's body, looked over at the freaked-out Namek staring with anger at her. "What?!" She said, Goku's voice only more feminine coming out of her mouth. "Am I doing something wrong? I thought that I was your friend!"

            Piccolo didn't understand several things. One, Goku was clearly female. Two, even if someone had possessed him that person would still give off a power signal of their own right?

            Wrong. Pan had almost no regular ki. Her Tetra-ki was a power she was just learning how to transfer into regular ki. This way, she could not only more easily transfer her energy, she could also disguise it as someone else's. This made it almost impossible for anyone to determine what was actually happening.

            "Enough of this standing around!" Vegeta screamed. "I'm gonna fight! I don't care if this is Kakarot or someone else who is trying to pass themselves off as him!"

            "You don't understand what you're getting yourself into," Pan replied.

            Vegeta flew up and nailed Pan right in the face, sending her through the house and about a mile backwards through the forest. He smiled because of his easily-earned shot, but knew from Saiyan instinct that it was indeed useless. Almost an instant later, Goku came back over to where the z-fighters were. They were all wondering why he was as confused as they were.

            "Guys?" He said. "What is going on? The last thing I remember is a puddle of liquid passing over me."

            Then he looked to his left, at the body of his son with decapitated head inches away. "OH GOD!" he shrieked. "NOOO!"

            Krillin ran up to Goku, sensing that whatever evil was in Goku before was in him no longer. From behind Goku, a large puddle of liquid almost invisible but reflecting the sun, reformed slowly until it was in the shape of a seventeen-year-old naked girl. One, to the fright of most of them, which looked like a more-mature Pan.

            "So," she said, now free from Goku's body. "I see you are onto my plan now, huh?"

            Almost all of the z-fighters' jaws dropped as they looked on to see one of their own with a Ma-jin symbol on her forehead. "P…PAN?!" Many of them shrieked in unison.

            She did not speak, only smile in response to their state of confusion. Goku stared angrily at Pan, then pointed his palm at her to fire a blast. As the others attempted to gather enough sense to try and do something, she looked quickly straight at Tien. _BODY SWITCH_! she screamed mentally. A huge burst of ki shot from Goku's hand.

            "No, Goku!" Screamed Pan loudly as her body was consumed by a tempest of ki. "AHHH!"

            Just as the smoke cleared and they settled down, Tien delivered a straight kick to Goku's head, sending him to the ground and down into it quite far. In response, Vegeta instantly went super Saiyan and went for a flying punch to Tien's head, which was caught in midair. Tien quickly looked at him and drove his foot with such force it went through Vegeta's stomach area and out the other side. Vegeta let out a screech in pain as Tien removed his now blood-covered leg from the abdomen of Vegeta. Krillin prepared a destructo disc for Pan's head, but before he could launch it, a ki shot from Tien tore its way through his neck, causing Krillin to drop to the ground, lifeless.

            Piccolo fired a special beam cannon as quickly as he could gather the energy, but Tien put up his extended palm at Piccolo. "MIRROR MOVE x TEN!" He yelled. Almost a nanosecond later, a similar beam came from Tien's palm, only far stronger. It destroyed not only Piccolo's beam, but his entire figure as well. Eighteen looked over, for all of this was happening almost too fast for her to believe, just to see Tien coming up to her with a flying kick. Before she could even flinch, her head was no longer attached to her body.

            Yamcha, who was freaking out on the ground, was hit with a stray blast headed for Goku. It blasted off both of his legs and his lower torso as well. Tien then looked around. "Hmm," he said, thinking out loud. "Goten, Trunks, and Maron as well as Dende aren't here. I guess I'll have to find them."

            Goku sprang up from the ground, and screamed, "NO YOU DON'T!"

            He instinctively pointed a finger straight at Goku's forehead, and sent a ki shot straight through his head. Blood flowed from Goku's mouth as he fell lifeless to the grass.

            "Yes," Tien said, "I do."

            Tien transformed his head back into the seventeen-year-old Pan's. She looked around at her surroundings, the bodies she had left lying in the grass, and the blood-stained hell that once was a caring home to loving people. She then looked down at her body below her neck, which still was Tien's.

            "This should work out just fine," she replied. "Perhaps I should keep it this way for a while."


	5. Chapter Five

It Lies Within

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER FIVE – Unholy Power

            As his ship descended on the scene where all hell had just broken loose, Bibidi cackled loudly as he watched Pan look up at him. She knew him quite well; this was the evil wizard Bibidi, who had granted her the power that she wielded like a mighty weapon. She did not, however, desire to get to know this little imp of a being. She knew him deeply and did not want anything to do with a being lesser than herself. Now that she had the degree of power that she did, there was no way for him to take it away from her or to limit what she was capable of. That simple fact made him, deep down, fear for his life. Outward, though, he wanted only one thing; for her to obey his every desire.

            "Well," he said, stepping off of his ship. "I see that you are already in the process of discovering your new abilities!" She smirked as she proceeded towards him. He swallowed hard as she stood two inches away from him; she was close to six feet, and he was almost three and a half feet shorter than her. This gave her quite a commanding presence. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?!"

            She smiled a half-smile, with a sort of wicked sense about it. "I can see that you made me what I am," she replied. "I want you to know that I thank you for granting me the power of total dominion. Now that I am the being that I am, I give you a choice." He crossed his arms; he already sort of knew what she was going to say to him, he just did not want to accept it. She tilted her head left, then right, then straightened it out and stared right into his eyes; she seemed to be staring a hole straight through him. "You can either be my subordinate or my enemy. It would be extremely wise not to oppose me, for you can no longer harm me."

            "If you leave me no other option, I shall be your servant," he said, frowning a defeated frown. "But I want you to know that the first option I get to annihilate you, be it any means, I will do just that." He was right; the wizard Bibidi did not ever serve anyone. He gave orders and those orders were his to give. She should have and probably did know this fact. She just did not care.

            "Then I guess I have no choice. You will have to be my complete slave, with no free will of any sort or variety. You are a threat to my absolute rule." She then reached down and grabbed him by his neck. He screamed out loud as she drained his life force and his powers directly through the touching tissue of her hand and his throat. "Pathetic mage," she said as she hurled his lifeless corpse to the side.

            Ma-jin Rilldo, standing at the doorway the entire time, looked up to his new master with eager servitude. "Master!" he said. "May I ask you a question? Why, if you're a female, do you still have the body of that male human?"

            She lowered her head in a demeaning way. "Is it really that big a question on your mind, subordinate?!"

            He swallowed hard; he did not want to suffer his old master's fate. "Not..really.." he replied, hesitatingly. "I…was just curious!"

            She shook her head exasperatedly. "Rilldo," she replied, "I want to be female. It's just that by possessing a muscular male body, I can be far more imposing-looking."

            "B…but then why is your head the same?!"

            She was growing angry. "Because I want some part of me to look like me!"

            He shut up quickly. "Sorry master!"

            "Let's get moving! There is much work to do!"

            She flew up high in the air, close to a mile above the ground. She looked around until she located the energy signal of Goten, Trunks, and Maron. She smiled and tore off quickly in their direction; they were training at Kami's lookout post. Trunks, who was sensing the evil battle at Gohan's house from high up at the lookout, took stance quickly as Pan—who possessed Tien's body but her head—flew up and landed just feet from them.

            "Young ones," she replied. "You will be my servants. I understand that you will not defy me."

            He did not want to obey her, for he knew in his heart what was happening. He understood, however, that he could do far more to possibly stop her one day alive than dead. "Yes, Pan," he said. "I don't want to die." Goten and Maron, who were just hanging out more than training, came up and bowed right next to him.

            "That's more like it," Pan replied. "My first decision as Goddess of all that exists is to make a law regarding my subordinates." They all looked down in shock at their bodies; they had transformed. "My servants will, regardless of their prior design, have to wear my body and my clothing as their uniform to designate them as my servants. All will have a female body that looks just like mine in my true form, and my clothes on at all times. Their head will remain their own, as well as their voice."

            Trunks hated this decision; it meant that he was at her full control, unable to do anything but her will. He knew that somehow, someday, he was going to get back at her for this. "Pan?" Goten said. "Is there any way we can have our old bodies back?"

            She angrily shouted "NO!" She then turned around and stared down at the Planet Earth. "This will be my home. My house will be the castle here at the lookout. And, the entire planet's surface shall be my yard. As the master of this home, all things that walk the surface shall be subject to my will!"

            She smiled as she stirred up a storm that showered the sky with lightning. "My subjects," she said, spinning around to look at her servants. "You may roam this and all planets in the universe at your desire. I shall summon you when I have need for you. Also, the mortals I killed earlier shall be resurrected. I figure it will be far less boring with them under my control."

            Goten, Trunks, and Maron each felt themselves gain a large portion of power—nowhere near hers but close—enter them. It was with this that they had to find a way to topple ultimate power. None of the three knew what they had to do, or how to get what they needed. It was only a matter of keeping it secret.


	6. Chapter Six

It Lies Within

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER SIX – Divine Intervention At Last

            The trio was about to walk away when they all froze in place; a bright orb of light was forming immediately next to them. None of the trio knew what was going on as the orb became larger, coming closer and closer until it was huge enough to consume them all. Goten and Trunks stood forward to possibly challenge a potential threat; Maron backed off frightened, for she was not the warrior that they others were. As Goten and Trunks prepared to attack the orb, a brilliant flash emitted from the orb, causing them all to be momentarily blinded as they were transported from the lookout to parts unknown. Goten moved his head in the direction he thought Trunks was in. "Trunks!" He shrieked, not able to see or hear well over the light and sound. "What the hell is going on?!"

            Trunks, with his arm covering his eyes, turned his head to Goten. "I wish I knew!" He yelled back.

            At last, the light and sound began to fade into many colors and the sound from roaring energy to shifting vegetation. Once the light and sound had become less violent, the trio removed their arms from covering their eyes; before them were fields of grass, with mountains in the distance and many small trees all around them. In the far distance, there was one enormous tree that seemed to stretch all the way up through the sky into outer space, and to the left of that, a monstrous temple. There were beings walking around, communicating telepathically with other beings that could not be seen. Some of these beings looked strange, but many were human looking, and an inconsequential number of them were Namekian. Trunks gasped in shock when he realized just where he was, and who the being before him that was utterly huge in height was. They had been transported to a place that no mortal had seen in over a trillion years.

            Trunks, without hesitation, bowed before the seven-foot being in front of him. This man, who looked quite human only much taller, was a being that he had learned about in school mythology class. "Lord Alexander!" He said, trying to hide his amazement. "I worship you, mighty elder god king!"

            Goten shrieked at the sound of that. "He…he's the king of the gods?!"

            "Dammit, Goten!" Trunks yelled, still bowing. "Bow before him! He is the master of all that is!"

            Goten quickly obeyed. "S…sorry, almighty one!"

            Alexander smiled at the playfulness of the pre-teens bowing before him; it had been so long since there were mortal children on Planet Velir, this holy planet where all the higher gods—the ones above the Kais—resided. Alexander was quite fond of mortal children; they were so innocent and so caring, it just made him happy. He was not one to forget the situation at hand, however. He also did not like the actions of Pan when she modified the body he gave this trio; they were twelve-year old children's heads on bodies that resembled a seventeen-year old Pan. This was not his way, it was not what was intended, so it was not acceptable. With one quick thought, he changed them back to the bodies they had previously called their own. Trunks stood up a quick moment to examine himself, then realized he was standing and so bowed again.

            "No," Alexander replied, "don't bow. You do not need to consider me a higher being, even though I am. Also I ask you not be afraid of me; I pose no threat to you like the female you used to call a friend."

            Goten, standing up, was somewhat befuddled by Alexander's formality. "S…sir?" He asked. "Why exactly have you brought us here?"

            Alexander smiled. "Goten," he replied, "I brought the three of you here because I saw what transpired down on Earth, and the power that Pan possesses poses a ominous threat to all existence, existence that I created. This cannot be allowed. However, the laws set in place by the original king elder god—my predecessor—bind me. It is His word that says I cannot intervene until the kais have been defeated."

            Maron, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up. "If you are the master, why can't you go against what he said?"

            Alexander looked down at the small blond girl. "He, before he passed on to his higher existence, wrote these laws into all that exists; these are laws that I cannot disobey, lest I be destroyed," he explained. "But what I can do, is give you training adequate to save not only your planet, but all that exists as well."

            Alexander looked over his shoulder; he smiled as he saw a column of blood rising into the shape of a person behind him. He knew that it was Sonya, the sovereign queen of vampires and his wife. He then looked back at the three children standing before him. "Mortals," he said, "I'd like for you to meet my queen elder goddess. She is my wife that I have had since I was deified."

            Trunks looked up at the being beside Alexander; she looked almost exactly like android eighteen, minus the much-longer hair and height of seven feet. Attached to her was a holster that had in it a rather imposing-looking sword.

            "Hello," she said. "My name is Sonya La Magra Suriose. For the next month, you will be my students."

            Goten looked over at Alexander. "We're gonna train under her?"

            Alexander nodded.

            Sonya then grabbed Goten and Trunks by the hair and began to drag them towards the temple, with Maron following behind. "Come," she said. "Training must begin immediately."


	7. Chapter Seven

It Lies Within

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER SEVEN – A New Regimen

            As the trio of pre-teens was dragged into the temple where the elder gods went about the business of ruling their universes—each god had his own universe that he or she ruled—they realized that the gods' training was far more than they were capable of. Confused about this, Maron looked over at Sonya and brought up the subject. "L…lady Sonya?" She asked, a look of misunderstanding on her face. "Isn't the training you're gonna put us through a bit more than we can do?"

            Sonya smiled as she let go of the two boys' hair. She turned around and faced the trio, eager to let them know what was going to lie ahead. "I understand that you aren't capable of the level of training we normally undergo," Sonya replied, "So that's why I'm prepared to give you a little 'upgrade'."

            Trunks found that statement to be a bit demeaning; he did not understand what kind of "upgrade" the gods had in mind for him and the others with him. Not wanting to be disrespectful to the gods, he did not ask her what she meant by the word upgrade. Instead, he simply followed her as she lead the three down a very long hall adorned with pictures of the elder gods of the past who had risen to their higher planes of existence. As they walked down the hall, both of the Saiyans felt the tremendous power level of the seven foot tall vampire queen in front of them; no doubt she achieved that level from millions of years of hard training.

            At the end of the hall, Sonya stopped at a large door, which appeared to be fashioned from solid granite. On the front of this door, written in a language that seemed strange and comprehendible at the same time, was the word "Demortalization". Just the thought of what was behind that door gave Trunks and Goten both reason enough to be squeamish.

            "It is here," Sonya said, her voice echoing through the hall, "that you will be given one more advantage in combat. Without this, you may not survive day one of our training."

            Sonya opened the door and hurled the trio into the room; it was pitch black when she slammed the two-foot thick door shut. "Goten!" Trunks shrieked. "What the hell is going on? Can you see anything?" Just then, a light appeared from the ceiling. Goten and Trunks looked up to see the light, but it seemed like the entire ceiling, as well as the floor and the four walls, were all glowing. "Goten!" Trunks said, his voice sounding like he was scared. "Did you hit something?!"

            "I didn't do anything, Trunks!" He replied.

            It was true; he didn't. The trio scooted closer to the middle of the room when electric bolts went up and down the walls and the ceiling.  They were about to try and fry a hole through the wall when the lightning shot off the wall and repeatedly struck all three. After a few seconds, the lightning leapt from the walls and surrounded all three young warriors, causing them to involuntarily power up. Trunks could feel himself rising to and above super Saiyan.  Him and Goten went to super Saiyan, then two, then to three before the power-up ceased. Maron did not seem to power up at all, but after a half a minute, her hair began to change to white, and her eyes to glow a bright red. Just when she was about to reach the power level, the trio was lowered to the ground; it was over. All three were back in their normal states. Something was not right; none of the three could feel their ki's limit. Everyone who can feel ki can also feel the limit to it. If you cannot feel your ki's limit, that means you are either dead, or,

            "Immortal!" Trunks yelled out loud. "I was wondering why I couldn't feel my power's limit! We're immortal!"

            Goten was not so sure. "Trunks? Are you positive," he asked. Trunks shot him one of those, "of course I'm sure" looks. Just as the trio stood up, the door creaked open. Sonya was standing outside the door, smiling.

            "Excellent," she said, leading them out of the room. "Now that you are immortal, you are capable of withstanding my training. Come on. We don't have all day, you know."

            Goten and Trunks looked at each other and smiled; perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. Of course, none of them realized what they were involving themselves in.


	8. Chapter Eight

It Lies Within

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER EIGHT – Meet "Spike" Tekora

            As the trio headed away from Planet Velir where the gods went about their business of ruling their respective universes, Goten and Trunks were somewhat nervous about what kind of training they were about to receive. After all, Sonya was less than descriptive about what her training regimen involved. What they didn't know, was that the gods were not going to leave anything out when it came to the training that they were going to endure to become stronger. Goten, fidgety as ever, was beginning to lose his calm posture.

            "Hey Sonya, ma'am?" He asked, getting the tall vampiress's attention as they zoomed through space in a ball of light. "What are we going to be doing for out training?" The statement caused her to turn around, and face the little Saiyan.  

            "Goten," she replied, "Your training will be whatever I decide it will be. So no more questions!"

            Defeated, and shameful for being scorned by the queen of the vampires, looked down at the floor of the spinning energy ball they were riding in. Trunks walked over and put his arm on Goten's shoulder. "Don't worry Goten," he reassured his friend. "I'm sure we'll go through the training without much of a problem." He wasn't so sure of that himself, however.

            The ball came to a rather violent stop. As they exited it, all four viewed their surroundings; this planet was certainly a vampire's paradise. The sky, the rivers that ran through the scenery, and even the mountains in the distance were all blood red. The blue sun that shone throughout the entire gods' universe was in sharp contrast to the red vampire planet sky; it made for quite a scene. If it wasn't for the extreme amount of the color red, this would look much like Earth. Off in the distance, was the place they would live at for the next few years of preparation for the battle with Pan and her evil power; Kakor Te La Donna, the Temple of the Vampire Queen.

            Almost a second after they began walking in the direction of the temple, Sonya stopped, cautiously, and drew her enormous sword. Trunks sensed a strange ki nearby, but that wasn't as weird as the blade that Sonya had in her hand; it was six feet long, four inches wide, and the handle was gem-studded. Surely, this blade had seen the blood of many battles. The pre-teen trio stood back as Sonya, with her expert senses, scanned the area , remaining as motionless as is possible. She then moved the huge sword quickly—almost too quickly for the trio—in the direction of a nearby bush, just as a strange figure leaped from it. He moved rapidly out of the way, just mere seconds before the giant blade would have impaled him.

            "Halt! Who goes there!" He yelled. When he noticed it was Sonya, he bowed and faced his master. "Sorry, Lady Sonya, I just felt ki that I hadn't felt before, and I thought it was one of those damned Kais again!"

            Sonya smiled as she put her blade back in the sheath. "These kids, Spike," she said to her main warrior, "are the three that you and the girls will be training!"

            Spike, with his badly scarred face making the trio cringe, quickly analyzed mentally the three teenage immortals. It seemed to him that these kids had lots of potential, but hadn't been receiving the proper training. Otherwise, they'd be far stronger than they are. He looked, to Trunks, like he'd lost a battle with a lawn mower. His face was torn, ripped-up, hell, just about any descriptive word for "cut up" would work to describe him. He had no hair—hell, he had pretty much no face—just a part of a skull bone sticking out of where hair should be. Maron cringed apprehensively as the vampire placed a hand on her head; almost a half-second later, his torn-apart face and skull took the physical appearance of her own. It seemed quite confusing to the trio, but obviously, he had an explanation.

            "Excuse me, Mr. Spike?" Goten asked. "How come your head looks like Maron's?"

            The vampire turned to the eight-year old. "Child," he replied, his voice even sounding like Maron's, "As a child, I lost a fight to a skilled elite vampiric warrior. Because this was a fight for honor, a curse was placed on my most damaged part; my head. I would never again be able to have my normal head; I would forever have to go from person to person, using theirs as my own. I have to hide behind other people's masks!"

            The trio backed off, frightened by his anger. Spike walked over to the bloody river, and examined his new face in the reflection in the river. He didn't like having to have the face of a eleven-year old Earth girl, but he had no choice. To try and appear less childish, he unsheathed his sword and sliced off the bows holding the blond hair in pigtails. Quickly putting his sword back in the sheath, and getting a quick drink from the river, he was ready to begin training. If Trunks was ever uneasy about this before, he certainly was now that he had seen a freak-show example of a vampire. As Spike walked up to the trio, Goten looked at his new master; the aged muscular torso of the vampire, complete with a slice mark on the chest, seemed to be in sharp contrast to the young girl's head that he currently possessed. It made them all fell queasy inside.

            "My name," Spike replied, "is Dekron Tekora. They call me Spike because I was impaled as a teenager. For the next year, or so, you will be training under my supervision. I will teach you the Vampire's method of swordplay, I will show you how to properly increase your ki power, and finally, I will fine-tune your dark inner power."

            Goten did not like the last one. "Dark…power?" he asked, worried.

            Sonya and Spike smiled menacingly at each other. The trio took off running in the opposite direction. Trunks's and Goten's feet felt like they were heavy as they ran in the wrong way, and Sonya and Spike caught up quickly. Spike, who already had Maron, used his illusion ability to trip the two young super Saiyans, just in time for Sonya to lift them up in her grasp. She smiled as she drove her vampire teeth into the soft part of Trunks's neck. "It has truly been too long since I've drank the blood of a being from Earth," she said, tasting his blood quickly. Goten wriggled in her tight grasp, screaming as he watched his friends getting drained. Then, horrifically, it was his turn.

            "Spike!" Sonya yelled, tossing the young one over to her partner. "You can have him."

            Spike smiled and drank the blood of Goten. Quenching their thirst for blood, Sonya and Spike put down the three children, who were all still in shock at their masters. Sonya, who had a rather sharp fingernail on her left index finger, made a small incision in her right wrist. She had an evil look in her eye as she let a few drops fall in the mouths of each pre-teen. "Welcome to my world," she said.

            The first one to be affected was Maron. She grasped her chest as she felt her heart beat slow down, then stop all together. Goten looked over at her and screamed her name, worried she was dead. Then, frightened as ever, he looked over at Spike.

            "You killed her!" he screamed.

            Spike laughed. "Only her death as a human and a weakling," he replied. "She'll soon become one of us. Far superior and far stronger. Immortal too!"

            Maron stood up her eyes no longer blue—now they were red. Her canine teeth elongated in the fashion of a vampire's. Yup, she had crossed over to one of them. Goten and Trunks, being saiyans, were in less pain as they changed, but they did transform nonetheless. Standing up, and examining their new forms, they also noticed something unusual.

            They now possessed psychic powers as well as other abilities. Goten looked over at Sonya.

            _Is this real?_ He thought, intending to send her a message telepathically. _Are we really like you now?_

            She smiled. _Yes,_ she replied._ Indeed you are._

            Perhaps this wasn't so difficult after all.


End file.
